Criminal Revenge
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: Hermione and Spencer have been married for 2 wonderful years. But someone from the BAUs past is intent on seeking revenge on the team. Sequel to Criminally Magic. ON A BREAK TILL I GET MY MUSE BACK
1. The Beginning

**So here it is the start of the sequel to Criminally Magic!**

 **Make sure to check that out before you start this one.**

 **As always I do not own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"The FBIs Behavioral Analysis Unit otherwise known as the BAU has saved the young woman from a serial killer."

The article stated next to a picture of a small group of individuals. The room was dark and the only light came from a lamp on the desk where the article sat.

A pair of hands moved a pair of scissors as the article was carefully cut from the newspaper. The hands then moved away and reached for a red marker that sat ein a coffee cup at the edge of the desk.

The marker slowly drew a circle around each person in the the pictures face before it was held to a wall and a thumb tack was pushed through the top part of the paper.

That wall was covered with articles that all had a picture of the small team identified as the BAU. Everyone of them had the faces circled in red marker.

There was one article on the wall though that was different. This one talked about how the BAU had help solve a crime involving 2 teenage girls. One girl was dead and the others father had shot the man responsible for the kiddnapping.

While this article did not appear to look any different instead of having the BAUs faces circled this one had their faces completely blacked out.

Written across the center of the article in big bold letters was the word MURDERERS!

The hand reaches to the lamp on the desk and shuts it off.

* * *

 **So this is very short. Just a little snapshot of what is to come. What do you think? I will be posting the first chapter tonight and that will begin the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 the start

**Here it is! So this story will be a little bit different. But I promise lots of fun. The first chapter is kind of slow because there is a lot to catch up on.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

30 year old Hermione Reid sat in the bathroom of the apartment she and her husband of 2 years shared. She had taken a sick day from her job at the American Ministry of Magic where she worked as a Muggle liaison officer. She was the go – between for the two worlds. Whenever there was a problem in the magical world that needed to be brought up with the muggles it was she that did it. Being muggle born this was a perfect job for her and she had been working there since Spencer proposed to her. Hermione sat on the toilet and thought back to her weddings.

It had only taken her and Spencer 6 months to plan everything. They decided to have a muggle wedding in America, then return to the Burrow in England and become bonded in the wizarding world. The last few days leading up to the weddings were very stressful. For her muggle wedding they had the team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit as their wedding party. Right after that wedding once Spencer and Hermione were back in their apartment, and David Rossi had joined them, the trio took a portkey to England. David was the only member of the team who was able to attend their bonding ceremony. He had finally taken up an offer from Cambridge to speak so he was able to use that as an excuse to Strauss.

For their wizarding wedding Spencer had asked Harry and Ron to stand with him. The three men had become closer since he had asked Hermione to marry him. Hermione had asked their wives to be her bridesmaids. Ginny and Luna were more then happy to stand with their friend. Missing her father to walk her down the aisle she had asked David and Remus to do the honors. Remus had always been a father figure to Hermione from the time she was 13. He was always making her think and protecting her. David had become a very dear friend as well. After he had learned Hermione's secret about being a witch, Hermione often found herself talking to the older gentleman about her life and feelings concerning the wizarding world.

That was all 2 years ago now. Hermione and Spencer celebrated their 2 year anniversary three months ago. Hermione remembered that night as well.

It was that night that they started talking about starting their family. They knew it would never again be just the two of them alone after a busy day. Hermione also accepted that because of Spencer's job he would be gone for days at a time. They talked long into the night before they both decided they still wanted to try. They also started looking for a new house the next week.

Now three months later, Hermione was sitting in the bathroom of their apartment waiting for the results of the pregnancy test she had picked up on her way home from work. For the past week Hermione had woken up an gotten sick.

Hermione sat there waiting for 5 minutes to pass. She wanted to be pregnant. She loved the kids in her life. Both Harry and Ron had started their families. Harry had two wonderful boys James and Albus, and Ron had an adorable little girl named Rose. Now Hermione really wanted her own baby to love.

She wished Spencer could be with her when the test came back. With his job at the BAU he traveled around the country helping law enforcement with cases. Currently he was in LA helping police track down a sniper who had shot 5 people and wounded 7 others. He made sure to call her every night he was away before she went to bed to let her know he was missing her.

Hermione was wondering when her husband would be home and how she would tell him when the timer went off.

Hermione picked up the test and read the results.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was in her lair of computers waiting for her team to call her back. She had found an address for the sniper and the team was on their way to see if he was still there.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out. She turned around and watch Hermione enter the room. "Mi, what brings you to my humble abode? Did Reid not call you last night?"

"Hey Pen. Yes Spencer called me last night. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it gets lonely when they are gone." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Why aren't you at work today? Please tell me you are coming back here. We can put you on a different team." Garcia said rapidly.

Hermione laughed. "I am not at work because I had some appointments today. And no I don't think I will be returning any time soon. It would not be the same working with a different team."

A ring sounded in the room as Penelope's phone rang. Penelope answered it and then put it on speaker.

"Hey baby girl. We got him" the voice of Derek Morgan said. "We will be heading back tonight"

"Oh thank my lucky stars" Penelope said as she fanned herself.

Hermione giggled at her friends antics.

"Is that the lovely sound of Mrs. Reid I hear?" Morgan asked.

"Hello Derek" Hermione said into the speaker. "Glad everyone is okay."

"Hello my beautiful. Yeah we are all alright. Are you hanging out with my baby girl today? Two beautiful women alone in that office? We need to hurry and get back there"

Hermione laughed again. As much as Morgan was a flirt, he was super protective of Hermione and Penelope.

"Yes you do!" Hermione said when she was able to stop laughing. "And tell my husband to call me when the plane lands so I can have dinner ready for him."

"That's no fair. Pretty boy gets dinner. What do I get?"

"Sorry Derek but if you guys want I will bring in some cookies this week to make it up."

"Double chocolate chip?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Okay I guess that is good. I got to get going. See you ladies later tonight."

"Bye Derek" said Hermione.

"Goodbye my little duck" said Penelope as she hung up the phone.

Penelope turned back to Hermione. "So they should be a few hours and I am done for the day now. Have any plans?"

"No not right now, but I do want to make sure I can get home to start dinner for Spencer so it is ready for him."

Penelope smiled. "Good thing you are a witch and can just flick your wand and speed things up right."

Hermione smiled "I love magic."

Both girls started laughing as Penelope grabbed her coat and bag.

"So where to?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Well, since I know how much you love to surprise Reid when he comes home how about going to The Basement for a new dress."

The Basement was a cute little vintage shop that Penelope had shown her once. Hermione thought for a second. She did want to get a new dress for tonight.

"Sure, let's go" she decided

The two women linked arms and made their way out of the office to go shopping.

* * *

 **So what are you all thinking? It has been 2 years since Criminally Magic and Spencer and Hermione are now married! I have been thinking about doing a one shot of their weddings so let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hermione? I am back." Spencer Reid called out as he shut the front door to the apartment. He set his go bag on the floor next to the closet.

"In the kitchen love." He heard his wife call out.

Spencer followed the smell of pot roast and his wife's voice into the kitchen. He saw Hermione at the stove as she set down a pan with a wonderful pot roast in the center.

"Hello darling. I am glad you are back. I missed you" Hermione said after she took off the oven mitts and gave her husband a kiss.

"You made a pot roast?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"It is your favorite. I wanted to spoil you a little tonight." Hemione said as she died out a helping of meat and potatoes and added a bit of green beans to each plate. On the table Spencer could see a salad already in a bowl in the middle.

"Well, it looks like my lucky day. Thank you angel."

"Can you grab us some pumpkin juice from the fridge?"

"Sure thing."

After they sat down Spencer started in on his dinner. Even after 2 years of being married his wife always made sure he came home from a case to a dinner. She even once left work early to make it for him because they were coming back in the middle of the afternoon.

Hhermione sspot roast was delicious and soon both plates were cleaned. Hermione flicked her wand and the dishes flew to the sink and washed themselves before settling into the dishwasher.

"So if that was dinner, what is for dessert?" Spencer asked Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head slightly and smirked. "Well I have dessert ready for you, but it is in the bedroom. What to come and see what it is?"

Spencer smiled back at his beautiful wife. Sometimes he could not believe how lucky he had gotten with Hermione. He never used to believe that there was one person in the world who would be perfect for another, but after meeting Hermione he had revaluated his thinking. He knew she was for him and him alone. After loosing her for 10 long months he never wanted to let her go again.

Spencer stood up and offered his hand to Hermione and said "Let's go see what you have."

An hour later the couple were cuddling under their sheets. Hemione had laid her head on Spencer's chest and he was running his fingers through her soft brown curls.

Hermione kissed his chest and looked up at him."So I have looked at those houses you sent me. I found one that I am in love with. I was thinking next Wednesday, we should go and take a look at it and possibly start the process of buying it."

Spencer looked down into Hermione's eyes. "Sure thing, what's the rush though?"

"Well, I really love this house. It is perfect it has 4 bedrooms 2 and a half baths and a beautiful yard. I timed it and it is only 20 minutes away from the BAU and there is a subway station 4 minutes away by walking. Around the corner is a park and the school is great too." Hermione said as she laid back down on Spencer's chest. "I also think it would be good to be settled in before the baby gets here." She finished with a smile.

"Wait!" Spencer said as he sat up in bed. "Your pregnant?"

Hermione sat up and kissed her husband deeply before she broke away "Yes I am. I haven't been feeling good lately so I took a test this afternoon and it came back positive."

Spencer jumped from the bed and grabbed Hermione pulling her out of bed. "Oh my god! Hermione your pregnant! This is the best thing ever!" He said as he spun her around in a circle. He set her feet on the ground and put both hands on the side of her face and pulled her in. Their lips crashed together and Spencer slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he dropped his hands and wrapped the around her waist picking her up. He walked back over to their bed and laid her down on the sheets. He peppered kisses around her jaw and down her neck.

"So I take it you are happy with this news?" Hermione said breathlessly.

Spencer stopped his kisses and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Hermione this is one of the greatest things you have ever said to me after you said you would marry me."

"Good. Just checking." Hermione said with a laugh as she pulled her husband's face back towards hers.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione looked at Spencer. "Do you think we could keep this to ourselves until we go see a healer. I just want to be sure."

"Of course" Spencer said as he grabbed another bite of his eggs. "Did you already set up an appointment?"

"Yes once the test came back I flooed and got an appointment this Wednesday at 2pm with a maternity healer at Paracelsus hospital for magical maladies." Hermione said as she nibbled on her toast. Toast seemed to be the only thing that would not upset her stomach in the morning.

"Great. Will they be able to tell us everything then?" Spencer asked unsure. He knew the magical world could do so much more then the world he was raised in.

"If we want they can do a spell and tell us the sex of the baby. But I kind of have always wanted to be surprised. What about you? Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No I want to be surprised also. I was just wondering if they will be able to tell if there is anything wrong?" Spencer said as he looked down at his plate.

Hermione knew her husband was worried about the baby having schizophrenia like his mother. Hermione got up from her seat and walked around the table to where Spencer sat. She pulled put his chair just enough for her to sit on his lap and said "They will be able to tell us anything we want to know about our baby love."

"I am scared." He said looking at her.

"Don't worry about things before we have to Spencer. Let this be a happy time. This time next year we will have a wonderful and healthy baby, a new house and more love then we know what to do with."

"Your right I am sorry." Spencer said as he kissed Hermione's head and moved her off his lap so he could stand. "I have to go. We have some paperwork to file about this last case. And then tomorrow we will go and see our baby."

"I love you Spencer no matter what." Hermione said to Spencer.

"I love you too. I will see you later?"

"Yup I will stop over for a lunch break. Later."

Spencer gave his wife one more kiss before leaving the apartment for the BAU.

Hermione looked at the clock on the stove and decided it was time to get ready for work herself. She had a lot of work to do if she planned on meeting Spencer for lunch today.

* * *

 **Make sure to leave a review to let me know what you are thinking about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hermione Reid?" a mediwitch called into the waiting room.

Hermione and Spencer stood from their seats and started walking to the open doors.

"Alright then Mr. and Mrs. Reid. My name is Sophie and I am the mediwitch for Healer Maple. I see on your records this is your first pregnancy Mrs. Reid. Is this correct?"

"Call me Hermione please. Yes this is my first pregnancy."

"Allrighty then let's go ahead and get some of your vitals down and then Healer Maple will be in."

With a few swishes of her wand Sophie gathered up the information she needed and jotted it down on Hermione's records and left the room telling them their healer would be in shortly.

Hermione sat on the exam table holding Sspencer's hhand as he stood beside her.

After there was a knock at the door a petite young women with long red hair walked in sand shook their hands.

"Hi there my name is Jasmine Maple. I am going to be your healer during your pregnancy. I see on your charts you used a muggle pregnancy test. Did you want to go a head and do the spell to confirm?"

"Yes please. I know they are reliable but they are not 100%. But we do not want to know the sex of the baby. We want to be surprised." Hermione said speaking to the young witch.

"Of course. Is there anything I should look for or be aware of before we do the test?"

"Yes" Spencer said "My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. Is there a chance the baby could have it also?"

"Honestly yes. Muggle doctors have not been able to determine he exact gene that causes schizophrenia and I hate to say it but we are not there either. However there is a very small chance that the baby will have it, and by small I am talking about a 5%. Even though we do not know what causes it with magic I will be able to see if your child has it. Is there anything else I should know before I preform the spell?"

"During the war in England I was put under the cruciatus cruse. I was checked out later and told I was fine. But…" Hermione said trailing off.

"I understand. I thought I recognized you. I am muggle born. You were always an inspiration to me in school. Don't worry I can double check and I will make sure your baby is 100% perfect." Healer Maple said smiling. "Okay if there is nothing else, Hermione if you will just lay on back and lift for shirt so I can see your stomach and we will start."

Hermione did as the healer asked. Once her shirt was lifted she held on to Spencer's hand.

"Okay so since you do not want to know the sex of the baby I will just be doing a simple spell to confirm the pregnancy, then I can start double checking the baby's genes."

Healer Maple held her wand to Hermione's stomach. A small light started to shine from Hermione's womb. It gathered and then floated above her before it split into two.

"What's that mean?" Spencer asked the fear in his voice coming through. Both he and Hermione stared at the two balls of white light worried there was something wrong with their baby.

"Well, you said you wanted to be surprised and I guess you have gotten your wish. It seems you are pregnant with twins."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at Spencer.

"Tw-Tw-Twins?" Hermione asked her voice shaking.

"Yup and from the looks of it they will fraternal twins."

Hermione and Spencer looked at each other. They had expected one child not two. Hermione looked at her husband. How would he handle this she wondered. Slowly Spencer's face broke out into a huge smile. Hermione let out a sigh of relief she did not know she was holding as Spencer's arms came around her.

They hugged each other in aw of the new lives they had created.

"So from the looks of it you are just under 8 weeks. And both twins are very healthy." Healer Maple said with a smile as she looked upon the couple. "Now Hermione I want you back in here in 2 weeks for a check up. And contact me if you have any concerns or questions."

"We will. Thank you Healer Maple." Hermione said breaking away from her husband to shake the hand of the healer.

"Honestly the pleasure is all mine. Without you and your friends I have no doubt Riddle would have made his way to this side of the pond." She said as she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

20 minutes later Hermione and Reid were walking to their favorite café. When Hermione first moved into Spencer's apartment they had been out for a walk and they found this little place called 'Josie's Imagination Café'. They decided to check it out and fell in love that first visit. The owner was an older lady named Temperance Degrassi. Temperance immediately took to the young couple as well and became a surrogate grandparent who insisted on being called just T.

"So do you still want to not tell anyone?" Spencer asked as the café came into his eyesight. "Because you know T will go crazy when we tell her. Between the twins and moving I don't know if she will be excited or upset."

"No we should tell. Healer Maple confirmed that everything is fine. I think we should tell. We can start with T then maybe invite our friends out to dinner to tell them all together." Hermione said as she clung to her husband. Hearing him say the word twins made Hermione deliriously happy.

Spencer held the door to the café open for Hermione and then followed her inside. They saw T standing at the counter talking to what to the couple looked like a new employee.

"Good afternoon T." Hermione said as she walked up to the counter.

T turned around. She was an older lady with hints of gray hidden in her dark brown hair. She almost reminded Hermione of her mother.

"Hello my favorite people in the world. How are you two doing? Oh by the way this here is my new girl April. She is from California." she asked

"oh nice to meet you April." Hermione said as the other women shook her hand.

April looked to be about Hermione's age. She had bright California blonde hair and green eyes.

"So your regular order?" T asked looking at the couple. "BLT on rye for the lady and a Ruben for Spencer."

"Yup that is us." Spencer said as he handed T the money for the order.

"Alright go ahead and have a seat and I will bring it right out to you." T said as she handed back Spencer's change.

"Oh we have something we wanted to talk to you about also when you bring the food." Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay It should only be a few minutes. Carlos is in the back. Have a seat and I will come right over."

Hermione took Spencer's arm as he guided them to their normal table in the café. He pulled out Hermione's seat for her and then sat down himself, while they waited to tell T the good news.

* * *

 **Twins! Yeah. So let's start a contest. I want to know what you think the sexes of the babies should be and ideas for names!**

 **Also in case you don't know Temperance is the name of the main character on Bones. I had to do a shout out to that!**

 **Don't forget to review and leave me your guesses and name ideas.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews I have received so far. I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

As expected Temperance was excited for the Reids. She was a little upset that they were moving however the promise of new babies to see quickly cheered her up.

That evening Hermione and Spencer went out with the team from the BAU. It was not uncommon for the team to get together for dinners, so no one blinked twice when Hermione asked to meet up with everyone.

By the time Hermione and Spencer made it to the restaurant, they were the last ones to arrive. Everyone was seated and orders placed before Hermione squeezed Spencer's hand under the table. With a smile the pair stood up.

"So we asked you all here for a reason more then Hermione missing you." Spencer started.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the young couple.

"We wanted you all here to tell you…I AM PREGNANT!" Hermione finished. Everyone started to clap and say their congratulations when Hermione spoke once more. "Not only am I pregnant but we are expecting twins."

"Twins!?" Shouted Penelope as she looked at her friends with her mouth open. "Two baby geniuses?!"

"Wow and I thought Henry was a handful. Congratulations guys!" Said J.J

"You guys will be great parents. And these twins will have so many people around to love them." Emily stated "Have you told your English friends?"

"Not yet. By the time we found out and got home it was later in the evening over there so I will be calling them tomorrow and letting them know." Hermione spoke. Everyone knew that she would more then likely be seeing them the next day but they could not say so being surrounded by people who did not know about the wizarding world.

"How far along are you firecraker?" asked Morgan calling Hermione one of his nicknames for her.

"The doctor said I am just under 8 weeks along."

"That's wonderful you two. Reid when the babies are born you do know that you will get 1 month off of work right. I will work it out with Strauss." Hotch said as he stood up and shook Spencer's hand and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you all. We are very excited." Spencer said pulling his wife in close to him.

"So do you know what your having or have names picked out yet? Oh what about your apartment it is too small for you guys now." Penelope said as the pair sat back down. Spencer and Hermione were glad to have such wonderful friends as they started to answer her questions.

The next morning Hermione woke up earlier then normal. She had to floo Ginny and see if they could all get together later so she could tell them the news.

"Gin? You there?" Hermione called as the connection between the fireplaces shined bright green.

"Mione? One sec let me get Albus down!" Hermione heard Ginny call.

"AUNTY MIMI!" Hermione heard James yell as he ran into the living room, stopping right before the fireplace as he looked at her. He was a mini replica of his father in his looks but had his mother's brown eyes.

"Aunt Mimi, when yous come and see me" Asked her 3 ½ year old godson.

"Oh very soon Jamie boy. I promise. Are you being good for mummy and daddy?" Hermione asked with a smile.

The small boy smiled back at his godmother "yes. I be a very very good boy. I help mummy with Alby."

Just then Hermione saw Ginny walk into the room with little 13 month old Albus. The small boy also had black hair but he had Harry's emerald eyes, while his face was more Ginny's.

"Hey Mione what's up? Isn't it still early for you?" Ginny asked after she put Albus down in the playpen so he could crawl around without trying to get in the floo.

"Yeah but I wanted to see if we could all get together some time soon. I miss you all" Hermione said. She knew that she had missed the last few Weasley lunches and hoped that Ginny would not be too suspicious.

"Yeah Charlie is coming over this weekend so mum is making an extra special lunch this week. Everyone will be there. Are you and Spencer going to be able to make it?" Ginny asked as she quickly used her wand to secure a table that was threatening to fall after James ran into it.

Hermione knew Hotch would give Spencer some time off to have lunch on Sunday and the great thing about working at the Ministry was she had weekends off.

"Yeah. Is it still at 1 your time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, mum says it is the perfect time for lunch." Ginny laughed.

"Great we will be there. I can't wait to see everyone. How is Luna and Ron doing?"

"Oh they are okay. Little Rosie is so cute. She is only 3 months old but she is the cutest little girl I have seen. I told Harry I want a little girl next. He told me to wait until Albus is out of diapers first."

Hermione laughed at her friend. She knew Ginny did not want to have as many kids as her mother but she also really wanted a daughter.

"Well maybe next time you will get your girl Gin. But hey I have to go get ready for work. But I will see you all on Sunday, right."

"Yup see you then Mione." Ginny said as she started to back away from the fireplace.

"Bye bye Aunty Mimi!" yelled James from behind the couch.

Laughing Hermione called goodbye to James and Albus before ending the call. Now all she had to do was show up on Sunday and tell her friends and family about the twins.

"Maybe Molly will have some tips for me" She thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

 **OK everyone don't forget to leave a review giving me your guess as to what sexes the twins will be and to also leave a suggestion for their names! So far I have been told one of each for the sexes and have been given some good options for names!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so little time jump here but there is a reason for it. Don't worry we will be seeing bits and pieces of what has been happening in the past 5 months for our favorite couple.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

5 ½ months later-

Hermione looked in the mirror that hung on the back of their bedroom door. She was huge. Even though the twins would not arrive till February Hermione looked like she was ready to give birth any second. 3 weeks until Christmas and Hermione was stuck in her new house. She had been given strict orders from Healer Maple to not over stress herself.

Hermione had started her maternity leave early because of it and so know while Spencer was at work she found herself sitting at home craving a BLT from the café. Hermione thought for a moment before she remembered that T had recently started delivering orders if they are called it. She never did this before but when she heard from Spencer that Hermione was told to take it easy she started determined to make sure her favorite customer did not over tax herself. Hermione picked up the phone and dialed the cafés number.

"Thank you for calling Josie's this is April how can I help you today?" the voice on the other end said when the phone was picked up.

"Hey April, it's Hermione Reid. I was hoping to place an order for delivery."

"Oh hey Mrs. Reid sure thing did you want your BLT today?"

"Yes please and can I have extra pickles on the side and a side salad please instead of fries?"

"No problem so the total comes to $6.78. And we should be there in 20 minutes."

"Thanks April. I will have your cash for you when you get here"

"Okay how are the twins today?"

"Oh they are good." Hermione answered "But I am so ready for them to be here."

"I bet" April said "Being stuck at home is no fun."

"No it is not and with Spencer at work all day I have nothing I can do."

"Well I will be there soon with your food alright."

"Okay see you then" Hermione said before she hung up the phone. Hermione looked around the house. It really was beautiful. Last week She and Spencer went out and got themselves a Christmas tree and spent the day decorating it for the holidays. They had already planned on celebrating Christmas in their new house with the team and then heading over to England for Boxing day.

Hermione decided that while she was waiting for her lunch to arrive she was going to read a book, so she went to the office on the first floor to grab one to read. She found the book she wanted and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch while she waited for her food to arrive.

Hermione opened her book and started reading. She had picked out her copy of The Odyssey in Greek that Spencer had gotten for her. Originally it was going to be her Christmas gift, but after Dolohov had attacked her and she had to explain her powers to the team, Spencer had walked out of her life leaving only the book behind.

It took Hermione months before she even picked it up. It took them almost a year to get back together. And even then it was with the help of Harry, Ginny and the team.

Harry had to trick Hermione in order for her to come back to Virginia to see Spencer. She was so glad she had friends that would do that for her. Hermione started reading and also started to fiddle with her necklace. She still wore the lion necklace Harry had given her when she first left England. However added to the chain was her wedding rings. As her pregnancy progressed she found she could no longer wear them. Instead of leaving them in her jewelry box Hermione added them to the necklace.

She did not realize how much time had passed when she heard a knock at her door startling her from the world of the book she was reading.

"Coming" She called out, as she carefully replaced the ribbon bookmark she used and set the book on the couch. She slowly was able to get up from the couch and make her way to the front door where she used the peep hole to see who it was.

"Hey April perfect timing." Hermione said as she opened the door to reveal the young women holding a bag that had the logo of the café.

"Hey Mrs. Reid. So the total is $6.78." April said as she looked at the receipt stapled onto the bag.

"Yes of course come on in here out of the cold while I get your money April." Hermione said as she opened the door to allow April to enter the house. "I will be right back my wallet is in the kitchen." Hermione said as she closed the door behind April and started to walk towards the kitchen.

She made it to the entryway of the kitchen when she felt a pain on her head as everything went dark.

* * *

"I don't understand why you guys can't wait to see the nursery till Christmas." Spencer said to Penelope and Morgan as he opened the front door of his house.

"Because my little genius I want to see what you have so I can coordinate with Ginny, Luna, and Tonks as to what to get the babies for Christmas" Penelope said as she entered the house behind Spencer.

"I just want to see it before everyone else and see how my favorite pregnant lady is doing." Morgan said as he closed the door.

Spencer sighed "Hermione? Morgan and Garcia are here to see you and the nursery." He called out but she did not answer. Spencer saw the bag of food sitting on the table in the hall. "She must be taking a nap." He said "She must have forgotten to lock the door after she got her order. I will be back."

Spencer made his way up the stairs to their bedroom and opened the door expecting to see his wife laying on the bed. But she was not there. He checked their bathroom and then the nursery. "That's strange" He thought to himself. He knew Hermione knew better then to leave the house without first locking the door. Even when the pregnancy made her scatterbrained she always locked the door.

Spencer made his way back downstairs. "Hermione?" He called again.

"What's up pretty boy? Is Hermione not upstairs?" Morgan asked

"No and the the door was unlocked that is not like her." He answered as he started to make his way to the kitchen. "Hermio- MORGAN!" Spencer yelled out.

Morgan came running from the living room almost running into Spencer's back with Penelope following him. "Reid what's up man? Why did you yell is Hermione okay?"

Spencer could not say anything as he looked at the scene before him. On the floor was a lamp that had been unplugged sitting in a small puddle of blood. Hermione's purse sat on the counter untouched.

"Baby girl call Hotch and the rest of the team now tell them to get here as fast as they can. We can't call the police yet. They will take us off this and wwon't llet us find her." Morgan said as he surveyed the room before him. "Reid man, was Hermione meeting anyone today?"

Spencer could not speak. The only thing he could think of was Hermione. He knew that blood was hers. She was in trouble and so where their twins.

"REID!" Morgan yelled getting Spencer's attention.

Spencer turned to his friend "N-n-no, not that I know of. Morgan where is she? What if we can't find her. She is not supposed to be stressed out it is bad for the babies."

"Spenc we will find her I promise." Morgan said with a determined look on his face. He could see Spencer's heart breaking at the possibility of loosing his wife and children. Derek had not seen him this bad since Hermione left the BAU for England. He knew he had to find his friend and quickly before something happened to those babies.

* * *

Hermione's head hurt. She could feel the stickiness of blood on her face. She was laying down on her side. She tried to move her hands to wipe away the blood and discovered her hands were bound.

She looked around to figure out where she was. She was in a small room with only one window that was boarded up but a small amount of light was coming through the cracks. The room smelled of mold and a fainter smell of pine.

Hermione moved herself so she was sitting up with her back to the wall. "What happened" She thought to herself. She remembered going into the kitchen to grab the money for her lunch. She looked down at her stomach. She could feel the twins moving so she knew they were alright for the moment. But how long would they all be fine? She fought back tears thinking about it. She had to be strong for her babies. She had to believe Spencer would find them in time.

* * *

 **So now our story is getting interesting. Don't forget to review and leave me your ideas for what the sexes and names of the twins should be!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am loving the name suggestions I have been getting. I really like names that have meaning behind them.**

 **So now our story will divide into a really two different stories, Hermione's story and the rest of the gangs story.**

 **for the record I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds otherwise I would be rich and fabulous and while I know I am fabulous I am not rich.**

* * *

The Burrow was beautifully decorated for Hermione and Spencer's bonding ceremony that afternoon. Even though in the eyes of the muggle world they were married Spencer wanted to do this for Hermione. He knew how important merging her world's as best she could meant and he would do anything she asked.

They were going to be having the ceremony near the pond with the reception in a tent in the orchards.

Currently Hermione was in Gginny's old bedroom preparing for her special day. Thanks to Molly the room had been expanded in order to fit everyone. Hermione was sitting in front of a mirror while Ginny tried to tame her curls into a fancy updo. For some reason Hermione was nervous.

"Ouch Gin are you trying to pull out my hair or put it up?" Hermione asked as her head was jerked to the side.

"Mione your hair is going crazy. It is not my fault you are stressed out." Ginny said as she put the brush on the table. "Why are you stressed? You love Spencer and are already married in the muggle world. This is just a bonding ceremony. Talk to me."

Luna and Tonks had heard what was going on and both walked over to Hermione and Ginny at this point.

"I don't know. I mean what if we are rushing this. I mean it has only been 6 months since we got back together. And I know we are married in the muggle world but a wizard ceremony is more binding then the muggles. What if-"

"What if the sky falls down and what if a Phoenix crashes the reception and busts the tent into flames?" Ginny interrupted Hermione. "Cause those things have a better chance of happening then you and Spencer ever breaking up. Mione I saw how you struggled when you first came back. According to J.J, Emily, and Penelope Spencer was the same way. You guys were made for each other. He is doing this because he has accepted your magic fully and wants to do this for you. To show you how much he loves and cherishes you. And you love him too. So stop worrying about things that will never happen and calm your hair down so we can get you in your dress."

"Mione, I had to fight with Remus to even look at me. I fought so hard for him and when we got married I had the same thoughts go through my mind." Tonks said as Ginny moved back to fixing Hermione's hair. "I was so sure he would find someone better then me and leave me. But the second I saw him standing there at the end of the aisle I saw his face. His eyes were so full of love for me. He made me feel like I was the only person in the world. I have seen the way Spencer looks at you. He looks at you the same way Remus looks at me."

"Mione the fates brought you two together. You two were always meant for each other." Luna said as she patted Hermione's shoulder.

"You girls are right. I don't know why I am freaking out. I love Spencer and he loves me. Nothing will change that. Thank you."

"Anytime Mione." Tonks said with a smile.

"All done" Announced Ginny from behind Hermione.

Hermione looked into the mirror. Her hair was pulled up out of her face it was bunched in the back and pinned up but leaving her curls to cascade down her back. Ginny had even added a few jewels randomly throughout the curls.

"Oh Ginny it is beautiful" Hermione said as she admired her hair.

"Thank you. Now get into your dress and don't smudge your makeup."

Tonks and Luna helped Hermione into her second wedding dress. Where her muggle dress was a simple white gown, this dress was a little more elaborate. It was a strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had an intricate beading along the bodice that went down to the bottom of the tulle skirt. It had a small sweeping train that followed Hermione when she was walking. Hermione felt like a princess. Tonks had applied a long lasting glamor charm on her arm and chest so her skin was flawless.

"Harry gave this to me to give to you" Ginny said as she pulled out a square box. "It is your something old and something blue." She continued as she handed Hermione the box.

Hermione opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous tiara with diamonds and bright blue sapphires.

"Harry said it was in the Potter vault along with some pictures. It seems every Potter bride has worn this at her wedding." Ginny said as she took the tiara and gently placed it on Hermione's head. "Your last name may have been Granger but to Harry you will always be a Potter"

"Oh Gin this is too much…"

"No, you don't get to say no. You are Harry's sister and he wants the world to know it. After everything you went through, he wants this for you."

"Okay so you have something old, and blue, your dress is new so you just need something borrowed." Tonks said as she looked at Hermione. "This was my mothers, one of the few things she had when she left the Black family, when I got married she gave it to me. But I do want this back" she said as she clipped a simple diamond bracelet onto Hermione's wrist.

"And I have a sickle for your shoe. I could not find a sixpence so this is the best I have." Luna said as she presented Hermione with a silver sickle for her shoe. "Are you ready?" she asked

Hermione took one more look into the mirror before turning back to her friends "Yes I am ready."

* * *

Hermione woke up back in the small room. She did not know how long she had been out. She was becoming cold. There was very little heat in the room and Hermione had a feeling the window had a hole. Suddenly the door to the room swung open.

"Good your awake. Now your going to do what I tell you or I will kill you and those brats you are carrying. Understand?"

* * *

 **hehehe Ok so what are you all thinking? Someone had mentioned doing flashbacks and I like it so we will be seeing more of things like this. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think the sexes of the twins should be and if you have any name ideas**


	8. Chapter 7

**Let's go a head and jump right into the story. This is going to be the last time I post tonight. New episode of Game of Thrones is on and then The Royals so I am going to veg out and relax a little.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds .**

* * *

"Why haven't the police been called yet?" Hotch said as he looked around the kitchen of Spencer and Hermione's house.

"Hotch if we call the police we get pulled from the investigation. If we can get a hold of Harry, Ron and Remus then we can't have police around for them to be able to do magic." Morgan answered his boss.

The team had arrived 10 minutes after Penelope called. Hotch had arrived with J.J after he dropped Jack off with J.J's husband Will.

"Has anyone been able to get a hold of them yet?" Hotch asked.

"Reid has been out of it since he walked in. I was going to give him some time before asking him how to do it." Morgan replied

"Okay good, David what are you thinking?" Hotch said as he looked at David Rossi.

"No sign of forced entry, Hermione knows how to defend herself so I am going to say she did not see it coming. More then likely the unsub struck her from behind with the lamp as she was walking into the kitchen." David did not like this scene. Hermione was a part of his family and even thinking that her and the twins were in danger was enough to turn his stomach.

"Alright let's go talk to Reid and see about getting a hold of Harry and Ron."

The three men turned and walked out of the room and into the living room where Spencer was sitting on the sofa in a trance. J.J and Penelope were sitting next to him while Emily was walking down the stairs.

"Hotch nothing upstairs is touched. All of her jewelry is there and I found her wand in the bottom of the jewelry box. Whoever took her I am guessing is not magical." She said as she spotted her boss.

Hotch nodded at her and walked around to the front of the couch until he was in front of Spencer. "Reid?"

Spencer looked up his eyes bright red from crying. "Yes sir?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"We need to get a hold of Harry and Ron. What is the easiest way?"

Spencer took a breath to control his voice before he spoke "Remus made us two way mirrors. He said that is how he used to communicate with Harry's father when they were younger. He gave us one and then him, Harry, and Ron all have another one." The tears started falling down Spencer's face "I was going to use them when Hermione went into labor with the twins."

"Where are they?" Hotch asked. He had to find out to get a hold of the wizards.

"Upstairs on the left side of the bed in the drawer."

Hotch looked at Emily and she turned and went back up the stairs coming down a second later with a mirror in her hands. She handed it to Hotch.

"Reid how does this work?" He asked looking at the mirror.

"Just say the name of the person you want to speak to."

Hotch nodded his head and looked at his team as he indicated with his head that he was going to go to the backyard for this call.

Once outside the backdoor and once he was outside he held up the mirror. "Harry Potter." He spoke.

A few minutes later the mirror in his hand went foggy and then cleared up to show Hotch a black haired wizard.

"Are the babies coming Spencer?" Harry asked as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's not Spencer, Harry. It's Hotch."

Harry pulled his hands from his eyes that were now alert. "Hotch what's going on? Where is Hermione and Spencer? Are the twins okay?"

"Harry Spencer is fine. But he came home today and discovered Hermione missing and blood on the floor. It looks like she was taken."

"Where are you?"

"The backyard of Hermione and Spencer's house come here. The kitchen is where she was taken from. Don't need anything being messed with."

"I will grab Ron and Tonks and get over there as soon as we can." Harry disconnected the mirror call. Hotch sat down on the back patio to wait for the wizards and witch to arrive.

Inside Spencer had started pacing the room.

"Reid you need to calm down. We will find her. Hotch is calling Harry right now." Emily said getting dizzy from watching him.

"I can't calm down! My pregnant wife is missing. Oh this is the worst time for her magic to be out."

"I take it she is still having problems with her magic?" Asked Morgan.

Around Hermione's 4th month she started having problems with her magic. It was not until one Sunday Lunch at the Burrow that Molly had said she had the same issue when she was expecting Fred and George. Healer Maple confirmed this saying that magical twin pregnancies often caused the mother to have problems with her magic. The way she explained it to Hermione and Spencer was that when a witch is pregnant her and the baby share the mothers magic. With a single pregnancy the mother may only experience her spells getting a little bit weaker. However since Hermione was expecting twins it drained her supply much faster. Hermione had been without her magic now for three months. When it first happened her bosses at the Ministry tried accommodating her. However as the pregnancy progressed and Hermione found herself getting more and more stressed they decided that she should start her maternity leave earlier then normal.

Spencer thought back to their last visit with Healer Maple who had tested Hermione's magic. It was being shared with the twins and Hermione had almost none at all. "Yeah, Healer Maple said when the twins should be exceptional at magic like their mother because of it."

Just then Spencer's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D and saw Hhermione's cell phone. He looked at the team as he showed them the phone.

"Pick it up and put it on speaker. I will record it with my phone." Rossi said quickly as the phone continued to ring.

Spencer did what he was told and set the phone on the table in front of hi next to Rossi's phone.

"Hermione?" he asked his voice shaking

"Spencer! I am so sorry baby. It was April she-"

Hermione's voice was cut off and a new voice came to the phone. "Hello Dr. Reid. As you can see I have something of yours… well 3 somethings really."

"April what do you want just tell me and I will give it to you. Just please don't hurt Hermione and the twins." Spencer said as his voice started to break up with saddness.

"Everyone thinks the BAU is so good. But I know the truth you are all nothing more then a bunch of murderers. Remember Ryan Phillips Dr. Reid? Let me refresh your memory. The FBI set him up for the kiddnapping of two little bitches and then killed him all because he refused to follow your rules. Now what I want is Ryan alive but I am never going to have that am I? So you have 3 days to go before the press and tell them the truth about Ryans death or you will get your little wife back. One piece at a time. By the way don't call the cops or she and the little brats will die."

The line went dead. Spencer started yelling at the phone. Screaming for Hermione to come back to the line.

"Garcia I need you to go back to the office right now and bring up all the old files on Ryan Phillips." Rossi said as he stopped his phone recording. " I am also going to send this recording to you. Try to isolate any background noise you can find that might help us get a fix on where they are. Also put a trap on Hermione's line so if the April person uses it again we can find her."

"Right away." Penelope said as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the front door.

As the front door closed Hotch walked back into the living room followed by several people. He looked around and asked "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **So we know now who is responsible for Hermione's kiddnapping the question is how is she connected to Ryan Phillips. He is from season 3 of the show. Don't forget to leave me a note telling me what you think the sexes of the babies should be and ideas for the names!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry today was a super stupid day. So my car broke down. I knew it needed a new battery so I go get one. Can't replace it because the bolt is stripped. Try to jump start my car so I can take it down to the shop and have them do it and come to find out my starter is also busted! FML! So now I have to have my friends boyfriend use his triple A to tow my car to his garage so he can fix it for me! Erg thankfully I have my hubby's truck while my car is out of commission.**

 **So just to be clear I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"April why are you doing this?" Hermione asked

"Because of Ryan. Your husband and his stupid team set him up. They claimed he kidnapped 2 girls and then killed one and his friend. Ryan would not do that. He loved me. They did it because he refused to follow their rules. Then they had someone shoot him . I know it was an agent because they swept his death under the rug!" April screamed at her.

Hermione knew the case. She had been in England at the time but after she came back Spencer told her about it. He told her that seeing Lindsay's father shoot Ryan almost made him go back to using dilaudid.

"Now they have to take responsibility for his death!" April screamed.

"April you don't have to do-"

"YES I DO! Do you know what it is like to have the person you love taken from you and lied about? NO you don't. But your stupid husband will soon know the feeling" she said as she closed in on Hermione. "See I never plan on letting you go. After they do what I want them to do, your husband will feel the pain that I felt." April was now face to face with Hermione. She ripped off Hermione's necklace before she hit Hermione over the head and Hermione slumped over unconscious.

* * *

 _Flashback_ -

Hermione and Spencer walked out of the floo and into the living room of the Burrow for Sunday lunch.

"Oh Hermione and Spencer it is so good to see you. Ginny told me you would be coming today! How are you both doing?" Molly Weasley asked as she came from the kitchen and hugged Hermione first and then Spencer.

"We're good Molly. Where is everyone?" Hermione asked as the Burrow was unnaturally quite.

"Oh well my children are playing a game of quidditch and I think everyone who is not playing is outside watching them or watching the children. Go on and head out there. Lunch will be ready soon."

Hermione grabbed Spencer's hand as they made their way outside and over to the quidditch pitch.

"AUNTY MIONE AND UNCLE SPENCERS!" yelled a 8 year old Teddy Lupin whose hair was his trademark bright blue.

"Teddy bear!" Hermione yelled as Teddy ran up to her and held on tight.

"He was so excited when he heard you two were coming. Has not stopped asking us when you would get here." Tonks said as she walked up to the new couple who had their son.

Hermione was able to detach Teddy from her waist and she stepped over to his parents giving Tonks a hug followed by Remus. "Oh how are you two doing I missed you"

"Oh you know the usual. Teddy here has been bugging us for a broomstick so he can play with everyone else." Tonks said as her husband shook Spencer's hand in greeting.

"Well I will be sure to keep that in mind for his birthday coming up." Hermione whispered back.

"Dora why don't you take Teddy and Spencer over to the pitch. I have to ask Hermione something about her job." Remus said looking at his wife.

As Tonks, Teddy, and Spencer walked away Remus looked at Hermione and asked "So little one. I take it you have some news for everyone?"

Hermione smiled. She knew Remus would be able to smell the baby thanks to his wolfy side. "We were going to tell them during lunch thank you very much. You don't think Bill will be able to tell do you?"

Remus' smile grew "No it is not near enough to the full moon for his traits to pick it up. So how far along are you?"

"Just under 2 months, we just found out a couple days ago."

"I am glad. Spencer is a good man and I can't say I have ever seen you happier."

"He really is. And I can't honestly say I HAVE been happier. Spencer is so excited about the babies. We are looking at a house on Wednesday so hopefully we can get it and be all settled in before these babies makes their way in to the world."

"Wait babies? As in twins?"Remus asked

Hermione held in a laugh "Yup twins. We can't wait."

"Don't let Fred or George near your twins or you will have a set just like them"

"Oh Lord I hope not" Hermione said laughing as they made their way back to the small group by the pitch. While most of the Weasley children were in the air, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey were on the ground standing next to Arthur while the kids were running around.

"So let me guess Remus found out?" Spencer whispered in Hermione's ears as he pulled her to his side.

Hermione looked at her husband and smiled a simple smile confirming his theory.

Just then they heard Molly from the house announcing lunch. So they made their way to the table as the players overhead made their way down from the sky and joined them.

"Excuse me everyone I have something to say" Spencer said standing up. The meal had been delicious and everyone had been stuffed and was now sitting down talking. "Three years ago Hermione agreed to marry me. And everyone here accepted me right away. Everyone here at this table is Hermione's family and I would like to think apart of mine as well." Spencer reached out for Hermione's hand pulling her up to stand with him.

"That's why" Hermione said continuing where Spencer left off. "We wanted everyone here to tell you all that I am pregnant!"

The table erupted with cheers and Molly burst out in tears.

"With TWINS!" Spencer added

Molly rushed up from her seat and grabbed Hermione into a huge hug. "Oh my girl. Twins. I am going to start knitting them some onesies today!"

Hermione found herself being passed from one person to another in hugs.

"YOU KNEW! That's why you asked to talk with her!" Tonks yelled looking at her husband while he remained sitting with a smile on his face.

"How do you figure that Tonks?" Ginny asked

"Because he knew when I was pregnant before I did. He smelt it."

Remus smiled at his wife "In my defense she had to tell me about the twins."

Everyone laughed at him while Tonks was trying not to smile.

"So when are you due?" Asked Luna

"April 6th, but the healer warned me that twins might come early." Hermione answered finally being able to sit back down.

"Oh yes I do believe Fred and George were early" said Arthur

"Wicked so they might be born on our birthday Gred." Fred said looking at his twin.

"You do realize Forge that it will be our duty to turn these twins into the wonderful pranksters we have become right."

"I told you" Remus said laughing at Hermione's face she shook her head furiously.

"No our babies will not be pranksters. I will not have you two corrupting my babies before they are even born."

Spencer smiled at his wife's attempt at dissuading the twins argument for baby prank products. "Actually Molly, Arthur, we all know that you helped raise Hermione in the magical world and after the war you took on a greater role. We were hoping that you would act as the babies grandparents."

Molly lost it again crying into a napkin, while Arthur looked at the couple who were staring back at them with smiles on their face. "We would not have it any other way. Hermione has always been a part of this family and so will your children." Arthur said.

"I am going to get the cake. This calls for a celebration" Molly stated finally as she stood and bustled into the house to grab the cake.

 _End Flashback_ –

* * *

Hotch had explained to Strauss everything that had happened so far and told her the witches and wizards had come that day on a plane for Hermione's baby shower later that week. She agreed to let them use the conference room as a base of operations telling Hotch to let her know if they needed anything. Strauss liked Hermione and was saddened when she left the BAU.

"Agent Hotchner?" said an agent who had made his way to the door of the conference room.

Hotch turned and faced the agent "Yes Agent Holden, what can I do for you?"

"You told us that anything for Dr. Reid should be brought to you immediately. A messenger just brought this package addressed for him. We have the messenger downstairs and I brought this up to you." He said as he handed to package to Hotch before turning and walking out.

The package was a simple manila envelope that had been addressed to Spencer. Hotch put the package in the table and grabbed some gloves before carefully opening the top.

He turned it over and dumped out the contents onto the table. Hermione's lion necklace that held her rings fell on top of what looked like the back of a photo. The chain was broken and Hotch could still see a few strands of Hermione's hair attached to it, indicating it had been ripped off her neck. He carefully moved the necklace to the envelope that he had set down then turned the picture over. What he say made his skin crawl.

Hermione was laying on the ground her hand tied behind her back. Hotch could see where blood had matted down her hair. He could not see anything of the room where she was being held in however. Spencer had seen Hermione's necklace and saw the picture as well. He fell to the ground as the tears came back. Everyone watched with a broken heart as Spencer started crying for his lost wife and children once more.

* * *

 **OK everyone what do you think. I will be randomly putting in flashbacks showing you what happened during those 5 months that we skipped. Don't forget to drop me a review letting me know what you think the sexes and names of the babies should be!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OKAY because did not upload a lot yesterday I am writing like a mad women today while my little guy is taking his nap. I feel bad because poor thing has inherited my wonderful allergies.**

 **Just as before I still do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Garcia tell me you have something on this April person." Hotch said as he entered the computer haven of Penelope Garcia.

"Honestly sir at first I had nothing. I ran her full name from the application she turned into the café. April Shin Ply did not exist until about a year and a half ago. So I figured it was an alias. Turns out is is an anagram for Ryan Phillips. So that was a dead end. So I took the picture Morgan brought back after talking to Temperance. You know the one where April was employee of the month and ran it through a facial recognizer. And I got a hit." Penelope said as she feverishly typed away on her computer.

"Meet Cindy Marie Delaney age 28 from Chula Vista, California. I found her on social media. She has tons of pictures of her and Ryan. So I dug back even farther . They both went to the same high school before Ryan was expelled for fighting. She is 3 years younger then him but because he got held back so many times he was in the grade above her."

"So she was close with Ryan we already knew that but now we have her real name. Thanks Garcia anything else?" asked Hotch as he stared at the picture of the women who had taken Hermione on the screen.

"Yes the address she put down on her application was fake. Lead to an abandoned hospital. BUT I did find a lease in her name for an apartment over in Woodbridge."

"Great work Garcia. Keep trying to find anything else you can on her."

"Yes sir…" Penelope looked at Hotch before she spoke again. "Your going to find my girl right?"

Hotch looked at his technical analyst. The normally song women had tears in her eyes. He knew Penelope and Hermione had a close bond. Being left behind when the team would go on cases, the two women would get together to comfort each other. "We are going to do our best. We know who took her so we have that advantage. Plus having a couple of wizards and witches always helps." He said trying his best to reassure her.

Penelope used a hankie to dab at her eyes. "How's Spencer doing? This can't be easy on him."

"He is doing as well as can be expected. Ginny has been trying to get him to eat something but he has virtually shut down. Not even Remus can get him to talk."

"My poor boy." Penelope sighed.

"Keep looking I have to go question the messenger who brought in the package for Hermione." Hotch said as he turned to leave the room.

He made his way back to the offices and walked into an interrogation room where a young man with sandy colored hair sat.

"What is all this about?" He asked as Hotch closed the door behind him. "I haven't done anything!"

Hotch sat down before answering the young man. "This is about the package you delivered here. Do you know what was in it?"

"No way man. I just do my job. My boss told me that I had to deliver the package here and I did it. Why what was in it? Man if it was anything bad I swear to you I had no idea. This is just a job."

"Did you recognize the person who dropped it off?" Hotch said ignoring the man's questions.

"No. The office I work out of is in Lexington. I go to school at the Washington and Lee University. I travel every day from Buena Vista. I did not even see the person who dropped it off. All I know is when I got in for my shift my boss told me to take the package and deliver it here. That store just opened too so I have not been able to get to know the people who come in yet." He answered.

Hotch got the contact information for the store before he left the young man in the room, and he returned to the conference room.

Hotch walked in and went to the white board at the end of the room. Under a picture was the name April Ply. Hotch erased it and wrote in Cindy Marie Delaney.

He turned around to face the room. "Her real name is Cindy Marie Delaney. She was Ryan Phillips girlfriend. The address she gave the café was a fake however Garcia managed to find a real apartment under her alias. I also have the location of the messenger service used to deliver the package. It is in Lexington. Morgan, David, Prentiss get your gear we are going to check out the apartment first and if she is not there we are going to Lexington." Hotch turned to the tall dark skinned Wizard who was standing. "Kingsley were you able to contact the American Ministry?"

Kingsley stepped forward. "Yes. Unfortunately because Hermione was not taken by a witch or wizard they view it as a muggle crime so they won't lend us any aurors. However even though Hermione is an American citizen because of her marriage to Spencer, she is still a citizen of the British Ministry of Magic. While their hands are tied they did give us permission to help you locate her."

"That's bullshit Kingsley and you know it!" Harry shouted.

"Damn it Harry you know the laws. Chelsea Edwards is a good person. I have had to work with her before. Hermione is a British witch. Even if she wasn't they still would not get involved in a muggle investigation. As it is I had to pull some strings to allow us and that is only because this team already knows about magic!" Kingsley said as he faced the young auror.

"But you all have been given the all clear to help us?" Hotch said pulling Kingsley's attention back to him.

"Yes. Tonks, Harry, Ron, Remus, Dean and myself have all been told we can help you if we can however we are supposed to try to not use magic if we can and let you handle it. The only exception is if you can get to Hermione and we have to."

Hotch looked around the room at everyone there. Even without magic helping them they would have the manpower they needed.

"I am going with you!" Spencer said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"No your not Reid. You are going to stay here with J.J and Ginny."

"That's my wife and children you are going to find! I am going!"

Hotch walked over to where Spencer was standing until he was face to face with the young doctor.

"And that's why you will wait here with Ginny and J.J. If you are out there you will let your emotions take control. We can not risk it. We don't know what will set Cindy off and we don't want to scare her and end up with Hermione being hurt. Stay here we will contact you as soon as we know ow something."

Spencer fell back into his chair. He knew Hotch was right but he could not help feeling useless. He should have been there to help Hermione when she needed him. He had failed his wife and children.

Spencer watched as Harry gave his wife a kiss and the wizards and witch followed Hotch and the rest of his team out the door, leaving Spencer alone with Ginny and J.J.

* * *

 **So we have found out April's real name! It was pointed out to me in Criminally Magic by a reviewer that I overlooked the American Ministry. So I added Kingsley saying what he did to try to help this time. I will be going back and trying to fix that later once this is done. I don't know if I am going to be able to make this story as long as my last one but I do have a solid plot line I will follow including an epilogue.**

 **Don't forget to place your opinion on the genders and names of the twins!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay everyone. My son is better however I have been sick. I have a brain disease that causes super bad headaches among other things. I am called the human barometer Because change in the pressure outside Will cause the pressure in my head to raise and cause a headache. So I have been trying not to be sick for the past few days.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Spenc? You know Hotch is right. They will find her." J.J said as she put an arm around Spencer's shoulders.

Ginny moved to the other side of him and said "Everyone loves her and they will bring her back. I don't think the boys would ever stop looking if that is what it takes. I highly doubt they will follow the no magic rule if it comes down to it. Hermione is too much like family to them all."

Spencer placed his face in his hands reading his forehead in the palms of his hands before speaking. "I failed her. It is my job to protect her and when she really needed me I failed her and my twins."

"And you know that if Hermione heard you right now she would hit you." Ginny said furiously watching the husband of her best friend. "Hermione has always prided herself at being capable of taking care of herself. This is something that no one saw coming. Hermione having issues with her magic and Cindy attacking her from behind. You and I both know that in normal circumstances Cindy would be dust before she even lifted a finger. You have not failed her. When she is found you will be right there with her."

"Ginny is right Spencer. No one saw this coming. The only way you would fail Hermione right now is if you don't let up on yourself." J.J stated

Spencer looked up from his hands and at the two women who had surrounded him. He knew they were right. "I know your right. You know, I always thought that the day she took me back and agreed to marry me was the best day of my life. Then she told me she was pregnant and everything else faded away. I never thought I would get married or have kids. I have always been by myself and I tend to push people away. But she came into my life and turned everything I knew upside down. I don't know if I can live without her again. I don't want to live without her. I don't think I can survive it."

"Se brightens up the world to me. We have names picked out for the twins. We ended up picking 4 names all together. Two girls and two boys. Just in case."

Spencer thought back to the conversation he had with his wife just a few months earlier.

- _FLASHBACK_

 _"What do you think of the name Rose?"_

 _Hermione and Spencer were in their brand new living room resting after unpacking the last remaining boxes after the move. Hermione had her head on Spencer's lap and was stretched across the couch. Spencer had one hand in her hair and the other was resting on Hermione's growing stomach._

 _"Rosie Reid?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised._

 _Spencer grimaced at the sound. "Your right now too good. What names are you thinking of?"_

 _"Well I want to name the twins something unique and I want their names to have meaning behind them. I was thinking about possibly Alena it means torch of light"_

 _"It is pretty. But does not sound right to me. What about Anthea the epithet of Hera?"_

 _"Blooming flower? With the way the twins keep kicking me I doubt either of them is like a flower." Hermione said with a smile. "What about Nyx. She is the goddess of night and extremely powerful and beautiful. I was thinking Nyx Penelope Reid."_

 _"Well if we have a daughter she will definitely be beautiful and powerful. Why Penelope?" Spencer asked as he continued to pull his finger through Hhermione's thick curls._

 _"She is my best friend in the states. I love the whole team, but when you are gone Pen is the one who I go to and she helps me get through it. I was actually thinking about asking you if you agreed she should be a Godmother to the twins."_

 _"A godmother? So you want to have more then one?" Spencer asked smiling._

 _"Well we do have two babies." Hermione said as she sat up and looked at Spencer. "I was thinking about having two sets one for each baby. I was also thinking about having one magical and one muggle each."_

 _Spencer though for a minute. He knew how important this was to Hermione. This was her way of merging her two worlds. "I like it. So if Penelope is one godmother who were you thinking of for the others?"_

 _"Well I was thinking about Ginny and Derek as one pair and Penelope and Harry for the other."_

 _"I like that. It is the perfect mixture. But what about if something happens to us? I know the magical world is stricter on the rules of Godparents. I don't want the twins broken up."_

 _"Neither do I. I think Ginny and Harry though would be better equipped to handle twins who are magical though. I love the team dearly but there are some things that may crop up that they won't know how to handle." Hermione said with a sigh._

 _"Agreed. Plus if they are with Ginny and Harry then bringing them back and forth would be easier for them. When did you want to ask them?" Spencer asked as he lightly tugged on Hermione's shoulder to get her to lay back on his lap._

 _"When the twins are born. That way everyone will be in the same place."_

 _"Alright then we will ask them when the twins are born. Now back to names. What boy names are you thinking about?"_

 _-End Flashback_

Spencer sat there and let the memories wash over him not saying anything.

"So what names do you have picked out?" Ginny asked

"Not telling. We do not want anyone to know until they are here since we don't even know what we are having." Spencer said pulling himself back from his thoughts.

"You do know that is annoying right? I have a bunch of things I want to get for them but can't because I don't know if it needs to be in pink or blue."Ginny said as she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah but we wanted to be surprised. We both decided to not find out."

"I have to agree with Ginny. So many cute things but so few gender neutral options. But I get why you want to be surprised." J.J said

"Well now the team really has to hurry and find Hermione because I want to yell at her for not finding out!" said Ginny . The trio laughed at this. The women could see this had helped Spencer a bit, however he was still on edge with worry for his missing family.

* * *

Hermione tried to remove the bonds on her hands wandlessly. If she could only get them off them she might be able to see where she was and possibly escape from April. But no matter how hard she tried she could not summon enough magic. She was not going to give up though. She had to escape soon. A little after she woke up from the second time being hit in the head Hermione started having pains in her stomach that she knew were contractions. All the stress and adrenaline rushing through her system had put her into labor 4 weeks early. She had to get out for her twins and get back to Spencer and soon.

* * *

 **so how do you like that. The team is getting closer to Hermione and now she is going into early labor. So not telling the names just yet. I will let a few more of you get in your ideas about the sexes and names before I do that.**


End file.
